People familiar with a particular geographic area often have knowledge of back roads or alternate roads that can be taken when major roadways are congested. In some situations, these people can verbally provide directions, provide the directions in writing, or allow others who are unfamiliar with the geographic area to follow them from a particular starting point to a particular destination.